l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hida
The Kami Hida was the founder of the Crab Clan as well as the physically strongest of the Kami. Dawn of the Empire, by Rich Wulf Hida fathered two sons after his fall into the Mortal Realm, Hida Atarasi and Hida Osano-Wo. Founding Rokugan As soon as the Children of the Sun and the Moon touched the soil of the Mortal Realm, they ceased being divine. While they were still not truly mortal men, they were also no longer gods. The Gaijin's Guide to Rokugan, Part I They soon set off from Seppun Hill in order to explore and understand this mortal world into which they had fallen, deciding to return five years later. Imperial Histories, p. 11 Tournament of the Kami The Kami realized that the mortals of the world to which they fell needed the kind of guidance and organization which only they could provide. Hantei looked out and saw the people of Rokugan as children who should be taught the wisdom required to flourish. The Kami realized they were just the ones for the task. The siblings organized a tournament, and the victor would become the ruler of the new-formed Emerald Empire of Rokugan, and of their other siblings and their mortal followers. Dawn of the Empire, by Rich Wulf Hida fell first in the Tournament of the Kami, losing out to the quickness of Shinjo. Afterwards, he berated himself for hours, cursing his clumsiness and inability to marshal his strength effectively. Shinsei told him that his inability to accept his weakness is what caused him to fall. Knowing this, Hida's weakness transformed into strength. Hida took what the man had told him and over the years he learned to temper his strength with strategy, watching the Lion and Dragon Clans gain their tactical knowledge. Way of the Crab, p. 18 Marrying Eventually, Hida encountered a rose-marble palace, overlooking the southernmost ocean shore. A woman named Masiko told him this palace once belonged to her family, but now it was ruled by a hungry orochi and the tribes fearfully sacrificed young girls to appease it. Hida and his followers hatched a plan to defeat the beast. The Crab Kami recalled a rice wine that originated from Sakkaku, used by his parents in the Heavens, a potion that intoxicated the mind and befuddled the senses. When the day came for another sacrifice, the orochi plunged its head into a barrel of this brew planted by Hida. At that moment the Kami severed the orochi's neck before its idled senses could detect him. Hida took the palace as his own, naming it Kyuden Masiko in honor of the woman who had captured his heart. Book of Water, p. 119 Renowned Warrior By the time Fu Leng rose to challenge Hantei, Hida was the most feared warrior in Rokugan. Hida led the Crab at the vanguard of battles. The Crab would take heavy casualities, but they made sure that every oni paid for every step into Rokugan. It is said that he once wrestled an oni to the ground with his bare hands, ripping it apart with his fingers and teeth. 'Way of the Crab, p. 19 Way of the Crab, p. 60 Hida could slay as many opponenents as any other twenty men combined, and was even capable of crushing the life out of an Ogre with his bare hands. Defenders of the Empire, by Shawn Carman Unmei and the Koumori During the scouring of the Empire by the armies of the Kami, Hida encountered Unmei and his people of koumori spirits. Hida recognized that they were not minions of Fu Leng and allowed them to escape to the Islands of Spice and Silk. Hida told his grandson Kaimetsu-Uo about Unmei, which later prompted Kaimetsu-Uo to travel to the islands. War Against Fu Leng The Crab Clan long fought valiantly in the War Against Fu Leng, but were slowly losing ground. A Gathering of Thunder, by Rich Wulf Gathering Thunder None of the Kami were willing to confront their mad brother, and defeat seemed inevitable when a wise man named Shinsei appeared. He revealed that a small group of individuals could infiltrate the Shadowlands and defeat Fu Leng, but they would have to be mortals. Hantei, grievously wounded from a recent battle, declared that one individual from each clan would be sent to join in this endeavour. Hida immediately proposed his own son Hida Atarasi be the Crab Thunder, as he had the best knowledge of the Shadowlands. Shinsei assembled the remaining Seven Thunders personally, and joined them on the quest to defeat the Ninth Kami. Day of Thunder The Seven Thunders and Shinsei made their way deep into the Shadowlands, where they found Fu Leng and defeated him. The cost was heavy, as only Shinsei and Shosuro survived the fight. They fled north, with the First Oni and many other creatures pursuing. The timely intervention of Shiba allowed Shinsei and Shosuro to reach Rokugan, but at the expense of Shiba's life. Fu Leng had been defeated, but at a very high cost. Day of Thunder, by Rich Wulf Wife's Fate Hida Masiko was loved by Hida for her beauty and perfection, and he refused to teach her the way of battle. Their home was a rose-marble palace called Kyuden Masiko, and was defended by a hundred of Hida's strongest bushi when he was away. Kyuden Masiko fell to Shadowlands creatures while the Seven Thunders were in the Shadowlands and Hida was fighting 50 miles to the south of his palace. Masiko committed jigai with her kaiken once all the samurai defending the palace had fallen, and her last act was to set the palace ablaze. Hida ordered that her name never be spoken again. Bearers of Jade, pp. 54-55 Founding the Crab Clan After the war was won, Hida swore to battle the Shadowlands until Lord Moon and Lady Sun fell from the sky. Way of the Crab, p. 19 Gathering followers, Hida journeyed south to set up the defense of the Empire. He founded the Crab Clan in the great mountains near the Empire's southern border. Hida proclaimed that anyone incapable of surviving in the brutal environment was unworthy of following him. Secrets of the Crab, p. 7 Families of the Crab Hida asked, "Who is strong enough to pick up the burden with me?" Silence followed until three men stepped forward. They presented themselves as Hiruma, Kaiu, and Kuni. Hida asked them, "What have you done to deserve the trust I will place in you?" Hiruma replied simply, "Nothing. Nothing we have done can match the task now set before us. But we know we are worthy." Hida then told them of Oni no Hatsu Suru, a lieutenant of Fu Leng, still in the Shadowlands. They would have to kill the oni to prove their worth. So the three entered the Shadowlands, and working together, they trapped and killed the oni. In reward, the three were granted the right to found each of their families within the Crab; Hiruma became Hida's right hand man, Kaiu was placed in charge of the defense of the Crab, and Kuni was given leave to study the Shadowlands to find its weaknesses. Way of the Crab, pp. 19-22 Ancestral Sword of the Crab Clan Hiruma had wielded Chikara for many years until he presented it as a gift to Hida at the opening of Kyuden Hida. Since then, it has been customary for the heir of the Crab Clan Champion to carry it, making it the Ancestral Weapon of the Crab. Way of the Crab, pp. 22, 106-107 Hida's Child After the disappearance of his only son, Atarasi, on the Day of Thunder, Hida swore never to have another child. Togashi saw his brother's grief and told the dragons of Hida's sorrow. The Dragon of Thunder was so moved that she took human form and went to see Hida saying, "I am the Queen of Storms, and I love you." A year later she returned, permanently mortal and with their son in her arms. The child was named Hida Osano-Wo. Way of the Crab, p. 22 Hida's Lost Son Hida had no way of learning the fate of his first son, Hida Atarasi on the Day of Thunder, and this haunted him for his entire life. In 63, he stepped down as Clan Champion and began preparations to discover Atarasi's fate. In 210, he announced he was going to find his lost son, took up his tetsubo and went out into the Shadowlands, never to be seen again. This is held by many Lion historians as the year of Hida's death. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 11 Way of the Crab, p. 62 However, documents written by Iuchi Karasu relating to his time spent as a captive of the Akutenshi Moto Tsume in the Shadowlands tell a different fate for Hida. Karasu writes of a time that Tsume took him to see a battle between two men with "shoulders like oxen and legs as large around as an open fan." Tsume had told him that one of the fighters, Atarasi had been raised from near death to serve Fu Leng, and that the other, Hida had in fact found his lost son. The battle between father and son has lasted over a thousand years, Bearers of Jade: The Second Book of the Shadowlands, p. 123 Hida slew Atarasi before succumbing to wounds inflicted by his corrupted son. Hida Bios Character The blow that slew Atarasi had shattered the barriers between the Spirit Realms, creating the place known as Amaterasu's Furnace, and sent Atarasi's soul screaming into the depths of Gaki-do. Fortunes & Winds, p. 38 Death Legend said that in the place where his son died Hida built a temple, and interred the last belongings of all Seven Thunders within. It was called the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. Because it was built where Hida had died, it was pure, and hidden from the eyes of those who would destroy it. Rulebook Story, (Test of Enlightenment) The Ikoma Histories placed the date of his death in the year 210. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 88 External Links * Hida (Dawn of the Empire) Category:Crab Clan Leaders Category:Kami Category:Tengoku